


[podfic of] Sentiment to Paper

by RickyPulsifer (fuckthisimgoingtoerebor)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Early Days, Early in Canon, Epistolary, First Time, Frottage, Love Letters, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthisimgoingtoerebor/pseuds/RickyPulsifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No fewer than three times by the winter of 1883 had I heard Sherlock Holmes disparage the ways of lovers and their irrational tendencies toward writing letters. With this often and loudly-expressed opinion in mind, I was very surprised indeed to find a stack of unsent, unsealed letters in a drawer in his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Sentiment to Paper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sentiment to Paper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114235) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



> A birthday gift for Heuristic Device.

cover art by The_Dragongirl

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://ricky.parakaproductions.com/RickyPulsifer/Sherlock%20Holmes/Sentiment%20to%20Paper.mp3) | 00:57:02 | 79 MB  
---|---|---  
Music: Symphony No. 3 in F Major Op. 90-Poco allegretto. Composed by Johannes Brahms in 1883.


End file.
